Fino all'ultimo respiro
by NinianeLake90
Summary: Nove mesi dopo il tradimento di Morgana, è Arthur a doversi occupare del regno. Ma Camelot non è ancora al sicuro. Tra nuovi amici, segreti e tradimenti, una nuova profezia sconvolgerà la precaria stabilità del regno. Questa volta non basterà Merlin a salvare Arthur con la sua magia, perché la minaccia viene da molto lontano, e il destino si sa agisce per vie molto misteriose.
1. Prologo Wendigo I Capitolo

Salve a tutti! :)  
Premetto che è la prima Fanfiction che scrivo.

Da avida lettrice di Fanfiction, dopo anni in cui questa storia mi ronzava in testa, ho deciso di farmi coraggio e finalmente iniziare a scriverla.

Purtroppo non ho un Beta e spero siate tutti clementi con una povera principiante come me xD

Che dire, scusate il papiro e...spero vi piaccia.

La storia è ambientata tra la 3a e la 4a stagione.

 **Fino all'ultimo respiro**

 _...Perché il nostro respiro è quello del mondo. È nella sua aria, nella terra, nelle sue acque e nel fuoco.  
E finché il cuore del mondo continuerà a battere, non importa il tempo o lo spazio che ci divideranno, se saremo re o servitori, se nelle nostre vene scorrerà sangue o magia...saremo tutti un'unica cosa, vivremo tutti come 'uno' nel suo respiro. Un uno da amare come fratello, un uno da proteggere e salvare; come sangue del nostro sangue, respiro del nostro respiro..._ _ **fino all'ultimo respiro**..._

* * *

 **Prologo**

 _I due cavalieri erano seduti tra le rovine di un antico castello attorno ad un fievole fuoco le cui fiammelle danzavano in giochi di luci e ombre sui loro volti. Era notte fonda e solo i sussurri del vento e i lamenti delle civette erano testimoni dei loro discorsi._  
 _La luna era alta, anch'essa presente in quello che sarebbe stato un momento importante per due mondi, o per meglio dire due tempi._

 _Una battaglia stava per svolgersi all'invenire, ma era una semplice battaglia, di quelle che troppo spesso avevano visto e affrontato._

 _Due cavalieri, uno calmo, sicuro…l'altro nostalgico di un futuro che non avrebbe mai visto, in un passato che non avrebbe mai vissuto._

"Arthur ..."

" _Dimmi Gareth, sei troppo serio stanotte. Che fai, pensi a lei?"_

" _No, cioè…sì."_

 _L'altro cavaliere, rise._

" _Non ridete Arthur, non è come pensate"_

" _A_ _h_ _no?" continuò a scherzare lui. Ma alzò lo sguardo sul volto dell'altro e ciò che vi lesse lo fece tornare serio._

" _Gareth, cosa c'è?"_

" _Avete ragione. Penso a lei"_

 _L'altro cavaliere, quello la cui dorata chioma rifletteva la luna, sorrise ancora._

" _Lo sapevo, è raro che io mi sbagli"_

 _Gareth rise e diede al suo compagno un leggero pugno sulla spalla. Era la norma tra cavalieri, si_ _scherzava_ _così, ci si consolava così._

" _Smettetela di fare il solito sbruffone"  
"E tu smettila di divagare…arriva al punto" lo punzecchiò l'altro._

" _Ok" tirò un forte sospiro e si preparò a parlare, come in confessione. In un sussurro, ma così deciso da smuovere montagne. Lo inchiodò con lo sguardo.  
"Voglio che mi promettiate un cosa."_

 _Allora il cavaliere, Gareth, si portò la mano al collo e scoprì da sotto la casacca una catenina. Se la sfilò e la porse al compagno. Dalla catenina pendeva un anello._

" _Promettetemi che, dovesse succedermi qualcosa stanotte, quando l'avrete trovata, le darete questo e le direte che nonostante tutto, nonostante la distanza, i nostri battibecchi, il nostro breve tempo e soprattutto…" sospirò ancora e alzò lo sguardo che in un momento di incertezza aveva abbassato.  
Poi continuò con un sorriso intenerito ma appena accennato "…soprattutto la sua maledetta cocciutaggine, io…io l'avrei sposata. Promettetelo…che glielo direte. Glielo dirai vero Arthur?"  
L'altro ricambiò il suo sguardo deciso con uno confuso. _

" _Ma tu non morirai oggi Gareth…è solo…una semplice battaglia. Ne abbiamo viste e vinte tante così"_

 _Il suo compagno gli prese la mano in cui aveva deposto l'anello e stringendogliel_ _o_ _forte nel pugno disse:_

 _"Promettimelo Arthur!"_

 _Arthur, il principe, levò gli occhi, quegli occhi che sapevano rifletter il cielo, e sicuro più che mai, sebbene incerto sul perché sussurrò "Lo prometto!"_

 _Quella mattina, dopo qualche ora di ricerche, un urlo di donna, un urlo di dolore, squarciò il sussurro del vento, la serenità del cielo. Quella stessa mattina seguendo quell'urlo, un cavaliere fu ritrovato disteso, con lo sguardo rivolto a quello stesso cielo, ma nascosto dal sonno eterno._

 _L'altro cavaliere, il principe, vi si avvicinò, gli pose_ _una_ _mano tremante sul fianco ancora sanguinante, e strinse il pugno sul petto del compagno. Poi, mentre una lacrima rigava la sua guancia sussurrò: "te lo prometto!"  
_

* * *

 **Wendigo**

 **I capitolo**

 _ **3 anni dopo…**_

Erano trascorsi circa nove mesi dagli eventi della tavola rotonda, e molte cose erano cambiate a Camelot.

"MERLIIIN!"

...O quasi.

Le urla funeste dell'ormai reggente Arthur, raggiunsero le orecchie di un certo mago.  
"Mi cercavate sire?" una testa corvina fece capolino nelle stanze reali come se nulla fosse.

"Sono tre ore che ti chiamo, sei forse sordo?"  
"Ehm, no. Credo che tutto il castello, anzi no, l'intera Camelot abbia udito le vostre urla in effetti"

Il principe guardò il suo servitore con gli occhi ridotti a fessura e il solito broncio.

" _Mer_ liiin" ringhiò.  
"Cosa c'è? Non avete fatto colazione stamattina?"  
Il giovane, che nel frattempo era entrato nella stanza ed aveva iniziato a raccogliere la roba buttata in terra alla rinfusa dall'indisciplinato principe, lo guardò scocciato. E schivò prontamente un libro che lo stesso gli lanciò. "Ohi!"

"Innanzitutto non puoi rivolgerti a me così. E poi, _cosa c'è_? C'è che ho mandato quella... _serva_ a prendermi da mangiare un'ora fa e ancora non è tornata."  
"Lo sapevo, non avete fatto colazione" Merlin sorrise vittorioso indicandolo con una mano, mentre con l'altra manteneva in bilico una pila di abiti sporchi.

" _Mer_ lin!"  
"Va bene, ho capito...provvedo subito _sire_. Vado nelle cucine reali _sire_!"  
"No, cercami quella scansafatiche e portamela qui! Ho a che fare con una banda di idioti!"  
"Vi ho sentito!" rispose il mago indispettito.

"Bene!"

"Bene!" lo imitò il ragazzo.

Arthur lo guardò in cagnesco.  
"Vado..." uscendo sussurrò "che caratteraccio!"  
"Cosa?"  
"Ho detto, 'che tempaccio'"

"Bene...vai!"  
"Uff!" riuscì ad evitare in tempo anche il calice che il principe gli aveva tirato dietro.

Richiudendo la porta ripeté "che caratteraccio"

Si avviò in cerca della ragazza sperando di cogliere in giro nei corridoi del palazzo un segno del passaggio della sua testa riccioluta.  
Pensando alla giovane e ad Arthur, sorrise. Aveva capito in realtà che il principe più che semplicemente arrabbiato, era preoccupato. Non si sparisce nel nulla sulla via dalle cucine reali. E' vero, cose del genere sovente erano accadute a Camelot, ma era un po' che fatti strani non si verificavano, e tutti erano un po' in allerta perché si sa, la pace non può durare per sempre. Soprattutto con Morgana in circolazione.  
Se quindi, alla serva, fosse accaduto qualcosa? Era meglio controllare.  
Mentre continuava le sue ricerche, passò nelle vicinanze della biblioteca reale, e ciò che udì lo incuriosì.

"Geoffrey, per piacere, andate a chiamare qualcuno, non lo reggo più!"  
"Ma cara ragazza, non posso lasciare questi libri incustoditi!"  
"Questi libri faranno una brutta fine se non mi aiutate. Anzi, è più probabile che io faccia una brutta fine. Lo sapevo che sarei finita schiacciata dal peso della cultura prima o poi."

Il giovane mago allora decise, avendo trovato l'oggetto della sua missione, di entrare in biblioteca e...

"Ma che diavolo...?"  
 **  
**

* * *

Arthur nel frattempo aspettò, aspettò e aspettò, finché...

"MERLIIIIN!"

"Sire, avete problemi?"

Leon entrò nelle stanze reali con cautela, abituato agli scatti d'ira del principe verso il suo servitore "Se ho problemi? Si ne ho. Ho perso due servitori" disse a denti stretti.

"Sire?"

"Ho mandato quei due... _idioti_ , una a prendermi la colazione e l'altro a cercarla e...puff! -

Aprì entrambi i palmi allargando le mani in un gesto 'magico' – "sono spariti. Entrambi!"

"Volete che li cerchi sire?"

"Sì ti prego Leon. E digli che li attende una settimana nelle stalle...anzi no, la gogna" rise maleficamente.

Anche il cavaliere sorrise divertito.

"Vado subito sire" si avviò verso la porta. Ma il biondo interruppe i suoi movimenti.

"Ah e Leon ..."

"Si sire?»

"Almeno tu, vedi di non sparire per...- ripeté il gesto di prima con le mani - …magia"

"Certo sire". Si voltò e uscì.

Arthur guardò la porta poco convinto, per poi tornare almeno con lo sguardo ai documenti sulla scrivania, mentre la sua testa era altrove e il suo stomaco...bè brontolava. Ma era normale, non aveva fatto colazione! E lui era il reggente cavolo!

Nel frattempo Leon si mise a cercare i due 'fuggiaschi'. Che fossero scappati insieme? Rise. _Naaah_.

Oltrepassò diverse porte, ma fu da quella aperta della biblioteca che sentì provenire voci familiari. Si fermò allora ad ascoltare.

"Merlin, aiutami, non reggo più"

"Devi mantenerlo. Ne va della nostra vita."

"Ma non ce la faccio, è pesante! Ho male alle braccia. Sono qui da ore!"

"Non lamentatevi voi due. Oh poveri noi! La gioventù di oggi è così gracilina. Ricordo che ai miei tempi riuscivo a sollevare..."

"Eh-ehm, sir Geoffrey perdonatemi, è tutto molto interessante, ma forse dovreste chiamare aiuto" disse il ragazzo con la voce rotta dalla fatica dello sforzo.

"No mio caro ragazzo. Non posso lasciare la libreria incustodita. Il re..."

"...non approverebbe. Lo so" poi aggiunse ancora la ragazza sottovoce per le orecche dell'anziano bibliotecario, ma non abbastanza per Leon "Merlin, ci ho già provato non attacca. Aiutooo...rimarremo per sempre bloccati qui"

"Non essere melodrammatica, qualcuno ci aiuterà...vero?"

"Merlin non reggo più, Merlin...aaaah" nell' udire quell'urlo il cavaliere si sentì pronto ad intervenire, entrò di getto e...

"ma che diavolo...?"

* * *

Nel frattempo il principe nelle sue stanze sbuffava e alzava lo sguardo verso la porta. Lo riportava sulle carte e sbuffava. Finché...

"Ora basta!" fece sbattendo entrambi i pugni sul tavolo.

"Principessa?" Senza bussare Gwaine si 'materializzò" nella stanza.

"Gwaine, non è giornata"

"Non avete fatto colazione?"

"Gwaine..." ringhiò il biondo a mo' di avvertimento.

"Ok ok" alzò le mani in gesto di resa.

"Posso esservi utile...sua maestà?" disse con un teatrale inchino.

"Va', cerca i miei due servitori, che a breve saranno 'ex servitori', e Leon, e non tornare finché avrai. TROVATI!" scandì ogni parola in un furioso crescendo.

"Certo ma..."

"ORAAA!" Sbraitò. E Gwaine spalancando gli occhi sorpreso, corse fuori dalla stanza lasciandosi però sfuggire sull'uscio "è quel periodo del mese Sire?"

La porta era ormai chiusa quando nel corridoio tuonò un "GWAINE!"

Inutile descrivere la fine che fece anche questo cavaliere.

"La cosa sta diventando ridicola. Sembra che quel corridoio inghiottisca chiunque." Sbuffò "E' assurdo!"

Arthur ormai stufo e furibondo, si levò di scatto e a grandi falcate, dalla leggerezza di un elefante, decise di risolvere il problema in prima persona.  
Nel cammino verso la porta sbatté e fece cadere ogni cosa intralciasse il suo cammino.  
Nel corridoi del palazzo tutti i servitori, spaventati dai fulmini e le saette che il principe sembrava lanciare con lo sguardo, si scansavano intimoriti.

Il suo tragitto si interruppe come gli altri davanti alla porta della biblioteca, ma a differenza degli altri non attese. Come un tornado spalancò le porte e...

"Ma che diavolo...?"

La scena che lo accolse gli parve dapprima inverosimile, poi comica poi...snervante.

Merlin, Leon, Gwaine e Clara mantenevano, i primi due dal lato destro e gli altri due dal sinistro, un enorme scaffale della libreria molto instabile, molto in bilico e molto cascante. Sembravano arrampicarsi su di esso, anzi no, spalmati su di esso.

Libri cadevano ad intermittenza, come gocce da una fontana che perde, e in tutto ciò l'anziano Geoffrey, restava seduto a vigilare (perché dire 'guardare senza far niente' suonava inappropriato per un uomo del suo rango) questi avvenimenti.

Tutto con un sottofondo di "mantienilo" "ci sto provando" "non lo lasciare" "non ce la faccio più" "acqua" "ma non potevamo chiamare Percival?" "già, l'avrebbe sollevato con una mano sola"

Il fatto era che lo scaffale era davvero gigantesco e pesante. Se fosse caduto sarebbe stato molto pericoloso per loro, ma non poté farne a meno e...

Scoppiò a ridere. Con la testa rivolta leggermente all'indietro.

Una risata fragorosa, di pancia, che non liberava da mesi.  
Perché il tradimento di Morgana, la ricostruzione di Camelot, la malattia di suo padre, l'essere reggente e dover gestire da solo un regno...tutto ciò pesava terribilmente sulle sue spalle, sulla sua vita, sul suo cuore e sulle sue notti, come un macigno. Ecco perché non aveva riso per mesi. Almeno fino ad adesso, grazie a quei quattro idioti.

Battendo le mani esordì "Complimenti, bello spettacolo"

La ragazza voltò, per quanto possibile, la testa di scatto verso di lui e con gli occhi nocciola ridotti stretti sbottò "spettacolo? Potremmo morire mentre voi ve ne state in panciolle"

"Ben vi sta. Tu - le puntò l'indice - eri diretta in cucina non qui. E voi – si rivolse invece ai cavalieri e a Merlin - dovevate cercarvi. Come diavolo siete finiti in libreria?" allargò le braccia incredulo.

"Sir Geoffrey vi prego..." implorò la giovane.

"Sarebbe colpa mia Sire" ammise.

Ah ecco, si era scordato della presenza dell'uomo.

"Geoffrey?"

"Non arrivavo ad un libro posto molto in alto che mi serviva, perciò ho sentito i passi della ragazza e siccome lei è alta le ho chiesto di aiutarmi. Gentilmente l'ha fatto, ma questo scaffale traballa da anni ormai e stava cascando su entrambi. Non so come ma l'ha mantenuto da sola perché la mia povera schiena e le mie povere gambe...sapete non mi permettono..." si portò allora una mano sui reni.

"Quindi tecnicamente Clara, è sempre colpa tua se lo scaffale si è sbilanciato"

Sentendosi accusata, la serva sussultò e tutta la struttura libraria tremò provocando negli altri attimi di terrore. "Io?" urlò istericamente al biondo. "Ma se..."  
In quel momento i libri cominciarono a cascare uno dopo l'altro violentemente. Lo scaffale iniziò di conseguenza a cadere pesando su tutti. Arthur allarmato, immaginando i suoi compagni già schiacciati, si precipitò a mantenere la parte centrale del tutto, ma non bastava. La fine era imminente.

Nessuno si accorse di passi veloci diretti lì, troppo presi ad urlare com'erano. Un grido collettivo. Era finita finché...

Degli occhi cielo divennero in un flash dorati, ed il tempo rallentò nella stanza, ma non per la persona che da fuori si avvicinava.

Merlin lo vide entrare, lo vide restare scioccato davanti alla loro 'imminente fine', precipitarsi verso di loro e...spinse.

Tutto poi tornò normale. Lo scaffale perfettamente eretto e alla destra di Arthur, con le mani a reggere il tutto...

"Lancelot? Ma come...da dove...?"

"State zitto babbeo!"

"Merlin!" Lo ammoni Geoffrey.

"Geoffrey, quest'uomo...ci ha appena salvati e sua… _maestà_ si preoccupa di fare domande poco…appropriate" aveva ancora il fiatone per lo sforzo.

"Perché dire 'stupide' suona male vero Merlin?" bisbigliò di rimando la serva.

Il principe la fulminò, gli altri risero, persino l'incorruttibile Leon.

Sir Geoffrey ovviamente…non sentì nulla.

Accertatisi della stabilità dello scaffale si staccarono tutti allora in un sospiro sfinito, liberatorio ma contento.

Missione compiuta. Mondo salvato.

Almeno il mondo delle loro vite. Almeno per il momento.

* * *

Arthur dopo il trambusto, notò con la coda dell'occhio in terra, un libro tra tanti. Quel libro lo attirava. Sembrava chiamarlo come ipnoticamente. E mentre gli altri alle sue spalle blateravano, per lui era solo un brusio di sfondo. Esisteva solo lui ed il libro. Lo raccolse e...senza un perché, lo nascose in un risvolto tra la cinta e i pantaloni.

"Arthur, che fate?"

Saltò dallo spavento. Venne risucchiato nella realtà.

" _Arthur_? È 'sire' per te! E voi due... - proseguì indicando lei e Merlin - faremo i conti. Anzi no, subito tre giorni di gogna"

"Ma nooo" cantilenarono all'unisono i due come bimbi a cui avevano appena dato una punizione o vietato di mangiare dolci.

"E non solo..." da bravo 'padre cattivo' continuò la lunga lista di castighi che li attendeva.

Il libro...? Se ne dimenticò ed una volta in camera si scordò persino del perché l'avesse portato con sé. E siccome lui non leggeva libri, decise di abbandonarlo in un baule, piccolo e dorato. Un baule che per un'inspiegabile ragione, sentì l'esigenza di dover chiudere a chiave per poi abbandonare in un angolo remoto e sommerso dell'armadio e gettarlo lì, seppellendolo nell'oblio della mente, subito dopo e per sempre. Come non fosse mai esistito.  
Beh 'per sempre'...diciamo almeno per qualche anno.

* * *

Clara, Lancelot e Merlin, lasciatasi la biblioteca alle spalle, percorrevano il corridoio

principale del palazzo che li avrebbe condotti a mete diverse.

"Non avresti potuto usare un po' prima i tuoi..." la ragazza si zittì al passaggio di una guardia, ma agitando le dita di entrambe le mani aggiunse sottovoce "...trucchetti?"

"Sì certo. Possibilmente davanti a tutti per farmi scoprire. Bella idea, perché non ci ho pensato prima? Ma certo...perché è una pazzia!"  
Clara infatti sapeva la verità su di lui, la sapeva da un po'…

 _Conosceva la fanciulla da appena qualche mese quando accadde._

 _Erano nelle scuderie e stavano dando da mangiare ai cavalli, quando d'un tratto tutto andò storto. Fu un attimo e Aedh, il cavallo dal manto marrone, il preferito di Arthur, si imbizzarrì._

 _Prese a scalpitare furiosamente scaraventando una terrorizzata Clara per terra._

 _Aedh le si era avvicinato in preda alla furia e stava per scagliarsi su di lei violentemente con gli zoccoli mentre continuava a nitrire come impazzito._

 _Al giovane mago gli si mozzò il respiro e il cuore prese a battergli all'impazzata._

 _Non aveva mai visto una scena del genere nonostante lavorasse a Camelot da qualche tempo ormai._

 _La ragazza era pietrificata. Per terra con gli occhi sbarrati e pallida, non reagiva forse in preda allo shock._

 _E quando il cavallo si ergeva su di lei ormai pronto a schiacciarla con peso e violenza, il suo cuore decise per lui non dando spazio alla mente di ripensarci. Agì d'istinto._

 _Portò la mano avanti, il palmo aperto. I suoi occhi si tinsero di dorato e il cavallo di colpo si immobilizzò. Le gambe anteriori bloccate a mezz'aria a un palmo dal petto della giovane._

 _Lei in quell'istante rinvenne dallo shock e, scivolando sulle gambe e strisciando sulla schiena, si allontanò dall'animale inferocito che però era in quel momento bloccato, una statua._

 _Lui si teneva a distanza pregando con tutto se stesso che lei non se ne fosse accorta, cosa ovviamente impossibile perché i segni della magia erano ancora lì davanti ai loro occhi, in quel cavallo pietrificato nel tempo; o che non attribuisse a lui quella magia._

 _Ma lei era lì, si era messa inginocchio. Con un palmo per terra si sosteneva, l'altro ce l'aveva sul petto, dalla parte del cuore ancora in preda allo spavento._

 _Aveva l'affanno ma in un secondo alzò il viso e lo guardò, seria.  
"Adesso si spiegano tante cose"  
E a quelle parole lui pensò di essere spacciato. Poi però le sue labbra si curvarono all'insù; sorrise.  
"Grazie" sussurrò decisa ma con voce ancora rotta dall'affanno._

 _Aveva capito, ma nei suoi occhi non c'era accusa, solo gratitudine._

 _Ricambiò il sorriso anche lui colmo di gratitudine per la sua reazione._

 _Rimasero così per un po', persi l'uno nello sguardo dell'altra, ognuno felicemente incredulo ma per motivi diversi._

 _Poi lei rise e gli indicò il cavallo._

 _"Giusto!" Scosse la testa e lo sbloccò. Chissà perché ma non appena fu di nuovo se stesso il cavallo parve essersi tranquillizzato._

 _Poi con l'approvazione di Gaius le raccontò tutto: dei suoi primi giorni a Camelot, del suo destino, del futuro di Albion, del futuro della magia._

 _E lei reagì come se fosse la cosa più logica e naturale al mondo. Gli disse che in quei pochi mesi aveva visto il principe uscire illeso da situazioni impossibili e no, non poteva essere solo fortuna._

 _Lo ringraziò ancora con un abbraccio; per avergli salvato la vita, per la fiducia che aveva riposto in lei confidandole tutto. Con quel gesto lo accettò per ciò che era.  
Dopo Gaius e Lancelot, erano in tre con lei a saperlo. Da quel giorno si sentì sempre meno solo._

 _Il fardello sulle sue spalle sempre presente, ma un po' più leggero._

Fu riportato al presente dalla voce scocciata di Lancelot.

"Finirete per far diventare me pazzo prima o poi con tutte queste bugie. Mi vengono sempre attribuiti meriti che non mi appartengono alla fine. Anche se, se non fossi arrivato, quanto tempo sareste rimasti bloccati lì?" esclamò a denti stretti il leale cavaliere.

"Bè, magari...se fossi arrivato prima o 'grande Sir Lancelot'. La nostra copertura rischiava di saltare. Merlin non avrebbe potuto usare la magia per proteggerci perché in quel momento non c'era nessuno pronto ad interpretare ed addossarsi il ruolo da eroe! "

"Ah, devo sentire pure questo ora? Che ingrata, anzi che ingrati! Forse dovrei smetterla di aiutarvi, mi portate solo guai!" si fermò incrociando le braccia sul petto arrabbiato. Cosa che raramente accadeva col bel cavaliere.

"Voi due...insieme – li indicò- siete a prova di nervi!" finì guardandoli in cagnesco.

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo colpevole, per poi rivolgerlo al pavimento.

"Ok, siamo stati ingrati...ci perdoni Sir Lancelot?" chiese la giovane sbattendo le ciglia e mostrando gli occhioni da cucciolo ferito. Funzionava sempre.

"No cara, non attacca!"….di solito.

Merlin, il più 'saggio' tra i due, si fece serio e sospirando continuò per lei.

"Va bene amico mio, come possiamo sdebitarci?"

Anche il cavaliere sospirò arreso, abbandonando le braccia lungo i fianchi "smettendola di cacciarvi nei guai, ecco come!"

"Ah, presto detto!" Merlin, che conosceva entrambi e soprattutto se stesso, alzò un sopracciglio guardandola dubbioso.

"Seriamente Lancelot, sarà difficile ma ci proveremo" fece ancora lei "ma, davvero...c'è qualcosa che potremmo fare?"

Il giovane li osservò, quasi considerando l'offerta. Poi scosse il capo ma ci ripensò subito "forse c'è qualcosa che potreste fare per me" sfoderò un sorriso cospiratore e i due, non avendo mai visto Lancelot con quell'espressione 'malefica' in viso, furono percorsi da un brivido.

* * *

 **Ecco a voi l'inizio! :)**  
 **Spero di non aver fatto troppo danni xD**  
 **Alla prossima e...buon weekend! ;)**


	2. Wendigo II Capitolo

_Sono tornata! :)_ _  
Vorrei ringraziare Ghetta90 per avermi inserita nella lista dei suoi preferiti e per aver iniziato a seguirmi, spero di non deluderti e di non deludere chi anche silenziosamente avrà il piacere di leggere la mia storia.  
Per me significa molto._

 _Vorrei scusarmi per un errore evidente nel capitolo precedente: purtroppo non sono pratica di questo sito e non so come la frase "State zitto babbeo!" è diventata magicamente "Zitto babbeo Stato". Mi scuso davvero ma non so come è accaduto (sarà opera di Merlin, è sempre colpa sua no? :P )_  
 _Sono riuscita a trovare il modo di correggerlo alla fine, però mi ha fatto troppo ridere xD_  
 _Spero non ci siano altri errori gravi e di non aver combinato grossi disastri xD_  
 _Concludo dicendo che sì, so che i ritmi sono lenti adesso, ma diciamo che è tutta un'introduzione a ciò che accadrà in questo lungo viaggio. Spero di non scoraggiarvi dicendo questo._  
 _Per il resto, buona domenica a tutti e…spero questo capitolo vi piaccia! ;)_  
 _A presto! :*_

* * *

 **Wendigo** **  
II capitolo**

Arthur nel frattempo attendeva i due servitori ancora una volta nelle sue stanze, sperando in un esito migliore di quello della mattinata appena trascorsa.

Mentre rifletteva sulla lunga lista di commissioni che avrebbe affidato ulteriormente al duo, gli scappò un sorriso. Se ripensava a quanto accaduto...la situazione era talmente inverosimile che era impossibile soffocarlo.

Fu sopraffatto in quell'istante dai ricordi, di come aveva conosciuto Merlin. Di quanto era stato sfrontato ed indisponente il ragazzo sfidandolo quel giorno. Ma allo stesso tempo, lo aveva apprezzato. Lui gli aveva parlato come ad 'Arthur', e non come al 'principe'. E per quanto gli avesse rinfacciato la sua arroganza...beh, se lo era meritato e nessuno prima di allora lo aveva fatto così apertamente.

Le sue labbra si curvarono all'insù e sopraggiunse un altro ricordo, quello di come aveva conosciuto Clara, la ragazza dai ricci castani che era un po' un 'Merlin al femminile'. Rise allora per il paragone.

La conosceva da qualche anno ormai, non ricordava nemmeno da quanto esattamente. Perché in realtà era come se anche lei, come Merlin, ci fosse sempre stata (a volte anche quando non la voleva).

Era entrata nelle loro vite come un uragano, senza chiedere permesso. E da allora non se ne era più andata.

E quando la incontrò (o meglio dire, ci si scontrò), fu letteralmente come essere travolti da un uragano...

 _ **Sbam!**  
_ _Una massa di capelli castani travolse il principe trascinandolo per terra con sé._

 _"Ma che diavolo...?" disse cercando di sbrogliare la matassa di gambe in cui era incastrato._

 _"Lasciami..." si dimenava la ragazza gemendo per lo sforzo di liberarsi._

 _"Sta ferma!" urlò il biondo e afferrandole il polso si diede l'appoggio giusto per sollevare entrambi._

 _"Lasciami!" sbraitò la ragazza liberando di scatto il polso dalla sua presa e massaggiandoselo._

 _"Che maleducato! Prima mi travolgi e dopo mi stringi il polso e mi fai male"_

 _"Cosa?" esclamò Arthur scioccato "sei stata tu a...investirmi prendendomi in pieno" indicandola con l'indice, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure furiose._

 _"Io?" Rispose lei alzando i toni indignata. "Anche fosse vero, un uomo grande e grosso come te..._ _'_ _travolto_ _'_ _? Da me?" gesticolò per poi incrociare le braccia sul petto._

 _"'Grande e grosso' a chi? Ma con chi credi di parlare?"_

 _Sovrapponendosi alla sua voce lei lo punzecchio stizzita "è vero, hai ragione! Colpa mia. Da come ti comporti non sei grande ma un bambino! Vergognati! Gridare contro una signora per strada!"_

 _"Signora?-fingendo di cercarsi attorno-" Dove sarebbe questa signora perché non ne vedo!" incrociò anche lui le braccia._

Tzé, che ragazzina capricciosa.

 _"Ma sta zitto! Tu..."_

 _"Zitto a me non lo dici ragazzin.."_

 _Un trambusto si udì alle loro spalle. Come un'orda di banditi ma semplicemente..._

 _"Guardie reali! Scappiamo!" Esclamò la ragazza allarmata. Afferrando il braccio del principe come in una morsa, lo strascinò con sé scappando._

 _Il principe non ebbe il tempo di rendersi conto della cosa, che già correva con lei, seguendola quasi inconsciamente._

 _Ora saltando un barile abbandonato, ora urtando un passante. Spingendo e sbattendo quasi_ _contro_ _ogni cosa sul loro cammino, imboccarono una strada stretta._

 _La ragazza rallentò e tirando nuovamente per il braccio_ _il_ _principe, si sedette con lui dietro una bancarella malandata, abbandonata lì probabilmente dal mercato del giorno prima._

 _"Ma che diav.._ _?"_

 _Prontamente_ _la giovane_ _gli tappò la bocca con la mano. "Shh. Sta zitto o ci farai beccare" sussurrò. "Ma parli sempre tu?" lui alzò gli occhi al cielo._

 _Udirono in quel momento un ritmo irregolare e pesante di passi. Correvano. Li cercavano._

 _Solo che, giunti vicino al loro vicolo non si fermarono._

 _"Da quella parte..." si sentì una guardia ordinare in lontananza._

 _Così passarono oltre. Entrambi affannati e sollevati, anche se Arthur sapeva di non avere motivo né di esserlo né di continuare a nascondersi (era il principe santo cielo!).  
_ _Restarono_ _comunque seduti per terra tra foglie di verdure un po' annerite e scarti di merce invenduta._

 _"Li abbiamo seminati. Dammi il cinque!" Disse la ragazza sorridendo, piazzandogli davanti alla faccia il palmo della mano, che era aperta come in saluto._

 _Lui alzò un sopracciglio._

 _Lei scosse la testa arresa e sbuffò._

 _"Ho capito, Mr. Zero entusiasmo è tra noi" cantilenò._

 _"Mi spieghi perché diavolo scappavi e mi hai costretto a seguirti?"_

 _Scandalizzata rispose_ _:_ _"costretto? Innanzitutto mi sembra di aver chiarito la questione del_ _'grande_ _e grosso_ _'_ _. In secondo luogo, ti ho salvato dalle prigioni reali ingrato! E poi nomini un po' troppo spesso il diavolo..." poi in tono cospiratorio mormorò "non so tu, ma io credo sia un qualcosa di simile alla magia ed ho sentito che da queste parti è vietata. Perciò non ti conviene. Almeno che tu non voglia fare..."_

 _"Fare...?"_

 _"...Zac!" Urlò e fece il gesto ti tagliarsi la testa con la mano._

 _Il principe sussultò per il cambio di tono._

 _"Ah-aah. Fai bene a spaventarti. Ho sentito che il re e quell'arrogante di suo figlio Arthur, il principe Arthur- aggiunse gesticolando con falsa riverenza- non hanno pietà in merito."_

 _"Il principe non è arrogante."_

 _"Ah no? Perché lo conosci?" Lo fulminò lei ad occhi stretti._

 _"Ehm...no. Ma ho sentito che è un giovane molto...giudizioso e affascinante"_

 _La ragazza corrugò la fronte._

 _"quindi..." gli si avvicinò all'orecchio sussurrando "ti piacciono gli uomini?"_

 _Il principe ci mise un attimo a registrare le sue parole che "Cosa? NO!" finì scandalizzato._

 _"Ssh. Ci farai scoprire" arricciò il naso._

 _Rimasero un po' in silenzio. Poi la curiosità ebbe la meglio sul ragazzo._

 _"Perché scappavi?"_

 _"Per..." armeggiò con qualcosa che aveva in una sacca che portava con sé. Non l'aveva notata prima e per un attimo temette un'arma o un artefatto magico. "Questo!"_

 _Pane, formaggio...cibo. Li mise in mostra in entrambe le mani._

 _Nello sguardo fiducia, sulle labbra un sorriso. Si stava fidando di lui, un estraneo. Perché era evidente che non l'aveva riconosciuto._

 _"Ma..."_

 _"Credi che basti?" Chiese speranzosa. "Le guardie di Camelot sono proprio tonte" nel sentire offese le sue guardi rinsavì dall'attimo di tenerezza che aveva provato per quella buffa ragazza._

 _"Dovrei farti arrestare per tradimento"_

 _"Tzé perché chi ti credi di essere? E comunque se mi arrestassero consiglierei al re e al viziato principe di assumere del personale più valido e qualificato. Mi sono intrufolata nelle cucine reali e preso questo ben di Dio e loro non se ne sono neanche accorti. Sono brava eh?" sorrise compiaciuta rimettendo tutto a riparo nella sacca._

 _"Ma perché?" Tutto ciò era ingiusto. Rubare?_

 _"Per quale ragione? Voglio dire, senza offesa ma non mi sembra tu stia morendo di fame. Mi sembri abbastanza...in carne."_

 _"hey!" Tuonò lei offesa. "Sono in salute. E poi non è per me" i suoi lineamenti si ammorbidirono. Divennero più dolci...gentili._

 _Si levò d'un tratto e gli porse la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi._

 _"Vieni con me" non sapeva perché ma si fidò e la segui._

 _Mentre camminavano, lei ruppe il silenzio_

 _"Il re, il principe, non si rendono conto di chi sta realmente soffrendo. Si lamentano delle guerre provocate dalle potenze come loro. Guerre che fanno combattere ad altri poveretti. Guerre che il popolo non vuole e per le quali soffre senza un perché. Vittime di qualcosa più grande di loro che alla fine non gli appartiene._

 _Tutto ciò mentre loro restano rinchiusi al sicuro nelle loro gabbie dorate. In castelli sontuosi e lussuosi. Fanno combattere le loro guerre agli altri capisci? Guerre di cui sono i primi a goderne dei benefici maggiori. In tutto ciò il popolo viene sballottolato da un sovrano all' altro come in preda alla marea. Quando il loro obbiettivo è lavorare e vivere, in modo onesto possibilmente, per poter sopravvivere una nuova giornata e vedere un nuovo giorno"_

 _Quelle dure parole all'inizio lo indispettirono. Lui, suo padre, non erano i reali che lei descriveva. Ma poi lo fecero riflettere arrivandogli dritto al cuore. Davvero per la povera gente del suo popolo era cosi?_

 _Fu riportato alla realtà da un vociare poco distante._

 _Si schiarì la voce. "Questo lungo monologo ha un punto o...?"_

 _Rise lei "parlo troppo lo so. Volevo solo dirti che sì, ogni tanto rubo ma..."  
Il vociare si fece più vicino. Riconobbe anche delle risate. Lei si fermò all'imbocco di un vicolo._

 _"Lo faccio per loro" gli sorrise. La guardò interrogativo e poi spostò lo sguardo verso il punto che lei stava indicando._

 _Bambini.  
Giocavano, ridevano e si rincorrevano.  
"Ragazzi…" li chiamò allora lei.  
Nel vederla le andarono tutti incontro come una furia.  
La abbracciavano e lei rideva con loro.  
Il principe ne fu catturato.  
Tanti piccoli "nanetti" cinguettanti che le saltavano attorno quasi fosse lei la loro principessa mentre lui rimaneva in disparte. Era nessuno per loro.  
Poi la giovane lo cercò con lo sguardo. Scosse piano la testa e con il mento indicò il loro gruppetto, come a volergli dire "vieni" . Lui fece di no con il capo.  
Non poteva, era un principe lui, non si mischiava con loro. Anche se in fondo al cuore sapeva quanto avesse voluto unirsi.  
La ragazza si rattristò brevemente, ma poi fu catturata ancora dalle chiassose pesti.  
E lui fu presto dimenticato.  
La sua solitudine non durò molto però.  
Dopo che lei ebbe mostrato loro il suo bottino ed ebbe domato i ragazzini festanti, li salutò, ognuno con un bacio sulla guancia, e tornò nuovamente da lui.  
Mentre si allontanava, una donna uscì da una delle case.  
Sembrava stanca, provata. Ma quando la vide, i suoi tratti si ammorbidirono. Le sorrise grata e sulle sue labbra si formò un muto "grazie".  
Il cuore del principe si rattristò nuovamente. Colto da un'improvvisa e immotivata gelosia.  
Chi era questa ragazza? Quasi nessuno aveva riservato a lui, il principe di Camelot, la stessa gratitudine di quella donna e la gioia seppur caotica e giocosa di quei bimbi.  
La ragazza annuì umilmente. Un tacito "non ce di che" le si lesse sul viso.  
Poi la salutò con la mano e si accostò a lui.  
Rompendo il silenzio lo richiamò dal caos dei suoi pensieri. Rispose alla sua prima domanda._

" _Hanno fame. Molti di loro hanno famiglie...complicate. Questo per chi ha la fortuna di avercela una famiglia. Molti di loro hanno genitori che non sanno come sfamare loro, tanto meno se stessi. Quindi ogni tanto io e Gaius, il medico di corte, veniamo qui dopo aver fatto carico di cibo dalle cucine reali"_

" _Gaius?!" Chiese stupito.  
Lo conosceva? Questa ragazza conosceva niente meno il medico di corte ed era complice dei suoi crimini.  
Neppure a distanza di anni sarebbe riuscito a capire se ci fosse o meno una parentela tra i due o come si fossero conosciuti. In realtà non lo avrebbe mai chiesto._

" _Il principe..il re non devono saperlo però."_

" _Perché?"_

" _Credo interverrebbero... negativamente"_

" _Io non credo, perché dovrebbero?" corrugò la fronte confuso._

" _Perché rubo dalle cucine reali" alzò le spalle.  
Come se fosse ovvio. E lo era._

" _Da oggi non ce ne sarà più bisogno…di rubare dico"_

" _Perché?"_

" _Diciamo che sono in buoni rapporti con i piani alti...i reali" sogghignò._

" _Ma come...perché...? Traditore!" Lo schiaffeggiò sulla spalla._

" _Quindi...?" Chiese lui dopo un po'._

 _La ragazza stava ancora digerendo la cosa. L'aver offeso il re e suo figlio davanti ad un loro amico...ahia!_

" _Quindi...?" Si ridestò dai pensieri 'impanicati' in cui era immersa._

" _Qual è il tuo nome?" E nel frattempo già si pregustava la faccia che avrebbe fatto scoprendo chi era_ _invece_ _lui davvero. Sarebbe stata impagabile. E lo fu._

" _Ehm...non mi farai impiccare vero?"_

" _Mmm, ci devo pensare. La decisione spetta ai reali" Disse sfottendola._

 _Dopo un po'…"Allora? Sto aspettando!"_

 _Lei raddrizzò le spalle e alzò il mento come una vera lady._

 _Lo guardò negli occhi e porgendogli la mano si presentò_

 _"Piacere, io sono Clara!"_

 _Di lì a poco sarebbe diventata, sempre per merito (o colpa) del canuto medico reale, una dei suoi più fidati servitori._  
 _Il perché ancora se lo chiedeva a volte._

 ** _Sbam!_**

Venne riportato di 'botto' al presente. La suddetta ragazza entrando, era andata a scontrarsi con il suo altrettanto impacciato servitore - _Che era entrato anche lui…ma quando?_

In un cozzare di piatti sporchi e roba pulita (almeno prima dell'impatto), che osservò volare in aria e poi cadere loro addosso come a rallentatore. Un tonfo assordante.  
"Che imbranati" mormorò sotto i baffi scuotendo incredulo il capo.

I due? Beh restavano stesi per terra sepolti da ogni sorta di cosa.

"Che disastro!" Esclamò il moro non appena ne emerse.

Arthur alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Lo sapete che adesso dovete: 1 pulire e 2..." elencò con le dita.

Due paia di occhi lo fissarono incuriositi da dove erano seduti per terra.

"Due...?"

"Alzarvi e...andare a pulire anche le stalle"

Entrambi sbuffarono.

"Deve essere tutto pronto per l'arrivo di mia cugina Anastasia, lo sapete"

"Giusto...vostra cugina." Merlin si alzò in piedi ed offrì alla ragazza la mano per aiutarla a fare lo stesso.

"Cosa sappiamo di lei?" indagò grattandosi il mento.

Arthur corrugò la fronte "che è...mia cugina?" arcuò un sopracciglio di fronte all'ovvietà della cosa.

"Ovviamente ma...non per mettere il dito nella piaga, considerando i vostri trascorsi con i vostri parenti o la nobiltà in generale che viene a farvi visita..." continuò avvicinatosi alla scrivania e poggiando i palmi sul lucido legno "...ci sarà sicuramente del torbido" disse cospiratore. (scettico)

Il biondo sospirò "Merlin, conosco Ana da una vita, non c'è niente di...torbido" concluse gesticolando in modo vago con una mano.

"Come non c'era nei casi precedenti...in teoria" si intromise la riccioluta ragazza intenta a raccogliere con una mano, ora un pantalone, poi un piatto.  
Si voltò a guardare i due ragazzi non appena si accorse di essere stata accolta dal silenzio.

"Che c'è? È la verità!" domandò giocherellando come d'abitudine con la catenina cha aveva al collo.

Scuotendo il capo interdetto Arthur tornò all'inizio del suo discorso.

"Comuuunque, voglio che sia tutto perfetto. Ho bisogno di un po' di tranquillità"

I due servitori capirono cosa nascondeva quella frase. Il desiderio di serenità. Di quella pace che non regnava da tempo, non a Camelot, ma nella sua vita.

"Lo sarà sire" gli sorrise Clara.

"Tranquillo Arthur" ribadì il giovane mago.

Allora il principe annuì ad entrambi. Sulle labbra l'accenno di un sorriso. Grato che avessero realmente compreso.

Si schiarì la voce. "Allora dicevo: le stalle..."

"Nooo" si lagnarono in coro.

* * *

Lady Anastasia giunse a Camelot il giorno seguente.

In groppa ad un cavallo nero come la pece, circondata dai suoi cavalieri.

Uno in particolare restava al suo fianco. Tra le lucenti ma grigie armature, con il suo abito giallo e i suoi mossi e lunghi capelli rossi, spiccava come un fiore tra le rocce.

Ad accoglierla una giornata soleggiata ed una parata composta dalla crème de la crème tra i cavalieri di Camelot.

E davanti a tutti...Arthur.

A testa alta come sempre e altrettanto bello, come il sole che la sua capigliatura dorata rifletteva.

Clara e Gwen spiavano il suo arrivo in pompa magna dalla finestra delle stanze del principe.  
Come le ragazze non invitate alla festa dell'anno.

Videro Arthur andare incontro alla giovane principessa per aiutarla a scendere da cavallo.

Scambiarsi un abbraccio.

La giovane dovette aver fatto una battuta perché il principe scoppiò a ridere accompagnato da Merlin.

Affascinante e anche spiritosa?

 _Grrr,_ pensava Gwen.

"Tzé" borbottò Clara.

C'era sicuramente qualcosa di torbido e...no, non era la gelosia!

* * *

Nel frattempo nel cortile del castello, Arthur parlava con la ritrovata cugina, che tutti ormai guardavano ammirati non solo per la bellezza, ma anche per il riscoperto senso dell'humour.

Il principe si voltò verso il cavaliere che la accompagnava, seguendola come un'ombra.

"Non ho avuto il piacere…"

"Ah sì certo, sono infinitamente desolato sua maestà – accennò un inchino e aggiunse – sono Malagant, primo cavaliere e soprattutto sempre fedele, al servizio di Lady Ana" disse informalmente, usando per lei il nome riservato agli amici.

"È un piacere sapere che la mia cara cugina è in buone mani" rispose compiaciuto il giovane reggente mentre scambiava con il cavaliere una stretta di mano in un gesto di conoscenza.

Il principe congedò tutti i cavalieri e, seguito solo da Merlin, si incamminò con Lady Ana e Sir Malagant, verso l'ingresso del castello.

Una volta giunti al suo interno, i quattro percorrendo i corridoi del palazzo, continuarono con le 'chiacchiere' di rito.

"Ana, non sai quanto mi faccia piacere la tua visita. Non mi fraintendere se te lo dico però…mi ha un po' stupito riceverne l'annuncio."  
"Inaspettato vero?"  
"Puoi dirlo forte, dopo tutti questi anni" le sorrise punzecchiandola poi "ricordo ancora la ragazzina vanitosa che mi prendeva in giro" alle sue spalle Merlin rise sotto i baffi. Arthur lo fissò in cagnesco.

"Certo, eri così pacioccone…era inevitabile farlo. Quelle guanciotte erano da mordere" il giovane mago sghignazzò più forte.

Arthur decise di ignorarlo questa volta "Eravate due rompiscatole tu e…" si rattristò di colpo.

"…Io e Morgana" concluse sommessamente la ragazza.

"Arthur, mi disp…" con un cenno della mano il biondo la interruppe educatamente scuotendo la testa.

Fu Lady Ana la prima a parlare dopo qualche minuto di silenzio "comunque mi scuso per il poco preavviso. Le cose si stavano facendo piuttosto _pesanti_ a Lyonesse, ecco perché ho deciso di venire qui. Sai quanto mio padre ti adori, non poteva rifiutare la mia richiesta di venire a farvi visita. A te, a tuo padre. Come sta a proposito?"  
"Non bene purtroppo. La situazione l'ha sconvolto" nuovamente scuro in volto, decise di cambiare subito argomento. "Dicevate che le cose a Lyonesse erano alquanto pesanti, tutto bene?"  
"Diciamo di sì. Per il paese sì. Per me invece…"

Il principe sollevò un sopracciglio curioso  
"Mio padre mi opprime. Pretende che io prenda marito entro l'anno e io non voglio ecco!" sbottò come una bimba capricciosa.

Arthur allora rise. "Ci sono passato, so cosa significa"  
"E come ne sei uscito visto che non sei ancora sposato?"  
"Ehm…diciamo che è una lunga storia" sorrise di sbieco.

Malagant e Merlin rimasero di sfondo a questo scambio di parole, ma vigili.

Il cavaliere si rivolse allora al servitore "Com'è lavorare per il principe? Lady Ana mi diceva che non sono in molti a resistere così a lungo alle sue dipendenze"

Il moro sorridendo divertito rispose "diciamo che ci vuole un po' ad abituarsi e bisogna armarsi di buona pazienza, ma alla fine si riesce a 'sopportarlo'…ehm a…" Cercò di correggere la gaffe, non aveva ancora quel tipo di confidenza con lui ed era comunque un cavaliere al servizio della cugina del principe, non avrebbe dovuto.  
Ma in mancanza di un termine più appropriato, non sapendo appunto che tipo di cavaliere il nuovo arrivato fosse, preferì zittirsi.

C'erano infatti, due tipi di cavalieri di solito: i 'lacchè', pronti ad adorare la nobiltà e difenderla, anche ipocritamente, da traditori o presunti tali pur di ottenere un qualsiasi tipo di riconoscimento; e quelli tipo Gwaine & co., leali e pronti a morire per il principe, ma abbastanza sinceri nei giudizi…spesso anche abbastanza ironici.

"Hai detto bene. 'Sopportarlo' è il termine adatto" sorrise. "Non riferire a nessuno che te l'ho detto, ma Lady Ana anche è difficile da 'sopportare'…a volte" gli sussurrò con aria complice.

Cavaliere 'alla Gwaine' quindi. Già gli piaceva.

Si soffermò ad analizzarlo meglio nel caso in cui ci fosse un particolare che urlasse "stregone". Alto, con i capelli neri e corti anche se con qualche ciocca ribelle. Gli occhi altrettanto neri. Sembravano buoni però. Nessun campanello d'allarme suonò per lui. Niente magia, almeno in superficie.

"Merlin, tutto bene? Ti ho zittito?" si fece serio.

"No no. E' solo che non sono molti i cavalieri così…schietti"

"Sono dell'idea che finché il cuore è al posto giusto, qualche battibecco o giudizio bonario non guasta. Vanno raddrizzati un po' questi nobili o finiscono per montarsi troppo la testa e restare viziati"

Merlin non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere. Il cavaliere però aveva alzato volutamente il tono, e pronta arrivò la risposta isterica della Lady "MALAGANT!"

"Eh sì, sono proprio parenti…" gli fece eco il mago.

"MERLIN!" a quanto pareva, pure il babbeo reale l'aveva sentito.

* * *

Dopo essersi congedato con Lady Anastasia e il suo cavaliere, mostrando loro stanze che avrebbero rispettivamente occupato, Arthur ritornò nella sua.

Era solo perché aveva deciso di cedere per qualche ora il suo servitore alla coppia appena arrivata, nel caso in cui avessero avuto bisogno di qualcosa. La ragazza infatti sembrava molto stanca, ma non aveva disdegnato l'offerta di una cena nel privato delle sue stanze.

Aperta la porta trovò Guinevere e Clara che parlottavano.

"Salve" le salutò corrugando la fronte. Raramente infatti le vedeva insieme. Non aveva mai capito perché, sebbene entrambe della servitù; entrambe sempre presenti…sì, diciamo al suo fianco; ed entrambe, in modo diverso a lui molto legate, non lo erano tra loro. Perciò la scena lo stupì.

"Come mai tutte e due qui? Non che nel tuo caso non mi faccia piacere Guinevere" le sorrise teneramente. Lei si portò timidamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

Ma Clara interruppe il momento "E nel mio caso no?" incrociò le braccia sul petto indispettita.  
Il principe levando gli occhi al cielo seccato si diresse verso la scrivania deciso ad ignorarla. "Sì, ignoratemi pure" sbuffò. "Ho capito, me ne vado visto che la mia presenza non è gradita. Dov'è Merlin?"  
"Con Lady Ana"

"Con Lady Ana…" ripeté quasi scocciata, scuotendo la testa castana.

Nuovamente il principe fece l'indifferente. A volte era insopportabile. Che le prendeva adesso?

"Messaggio ricevuto: vi lascio soli. Ciaooo piccioncini"

Arthur, che prima era di spalle, si girò di scatto pronto ad incenerirla con lo sguardo per l'imbarazzo, ma la ragazza era già scappata via.

Sospirando il giovane ritornò alle sue carte finché non avvertì sulla sua spalla, il dolce tocco della sua amata.

"Dovete capirla, è gelosa"

"Gelosa? Clara? E di chi?" indagò scioccato.  
"Di Lady Anastasia...di voi" abbassò gli occhi così come il tono della voce. Che lo fosse invece lei?

Le prese le mani nelle sue, gentilmente.

"In quel caso non avrebbe nulla da temere. Innanzitutto perché Ana è mia cugina e poi…è solo una la donna ad avere le chiavi del mio cuore"

Il viso della giovane fu attraversato da un lampo di dolore "Cla…Clara?"

Scoppiando a ridere improvvisamente, non si accorse subito di averla offesa reagendo in quel modo. Quando la ragazza fece per staccarsi da lui, allora il principe le afferrò delicatamente i polsi e disse "Parlavo di te"

Si bloccò allora lei e timida sussurrò "Ah" sorrise.  
"Anche perché lei è fidanzata" la punzecchiò.  
"Ah ah, spiritoso"

"Già, lo so. E' uno dei miei mille pregi"  
"Sì, come la modestia" gli fece eco la fanciulla ridendo.  
"Lo sono…modesto. E sono anche un ottimo baciatore"  
"Ah sì? Dimostratemelo!"  
E così, senza preavviso, le sue labbra furono catturate da quelle di lui, in un dolce bacio.

* * *

L'uomo dalle spalle larghe, camminava lento. Stanco dopo una giornata di lavoro in bottega, tornava a casa dove il piccolo James lo aspettava. _Era stato bravo anche oggi il ragazzino in falegnameria._

Sorrise attraversato da questo tenero pensiero.

In quel momento voleva solo un pasto caldo, preparato dalle sapienti manine della sua adorata Thea, e poi accoccolarsi con lei davanti al fuoco nel loro umile letto.

Non c'erano stelle quella sera in cielo. Notò portando il suo nasone insù, che persino la luna era adombrata dalle nuvole. Se ne intravedeva solo parte dello spicchio.

D'un tratto un rumore alle sue spalle. Un urto poco distante, poi uno scricchiolio.

Si voltò, intravide un'ombra. Poi qualcosa gli passò davanti sfrecciando.  
Veloce come un fulmine che squarcia il cielo.

Cercò l'ombra alla sua sinistra ed ebbe solo il tempo di essere colpito da due occhi. Avevano la luce delle stelle che erano assenti quella sera nel cielo. Ma erano meno luminosi e meno belli. Erano solo gialli.

Li vide avvicinarsi di scatto, in un lampo. Li vide insanguinarsi e poi…più nulla.

Era vicino casa.

La sua Thea stava cucinando, canticchiava. Quando ne udì le grida dilaniate dal dolore, rimase lì raggelata. Le riconobbe immediatamente e fu come essere trafitta.  
Poi, un piatto le cadde in terra. Si ruppe.  
Il piccolo James iniziò a piangere, a tremare.

E quella famiglia quella notte non fu cullata dal tepore del fuoco, ma dal ghiaccio che il dolore porta con sé. Il canto fu sostituito da un lamento di una donna innamorata, una donna che in quel momento perdeva l'amore della sua vita.

In lontananza, due stelle insanguinate ridevano alla luce sporca di denti aguzzi, e nel castello di Camelot nello stesso istante attraverso uno specchio, qualcuno era spettatore divertito da quel quadro straziante.

* * *

 **Anche il secondo capitolo è completo! :)**  
 **Spero di non aver combinato grossi guai. :P**  
 **Ancora buona domenica a tutti! ;)**


End file.
